Sparkles
by ViDez
Summary: The REAL reason why Kira had so many teenage fangirls... was because of a book titled: Twilight.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or anything else I added into this story. **

**A/N: ...So I was checking out some old reviews in my story 'Wammy High'. **

**Then suddenly, I come across a ****review ****and a ****certain line**** on ****chapter six****…**

**Lately, reviews have been giving me awesome random bouts of inspiration for new stories. Lolz.**

**This extremely short story was just written in five minutes... in the spur of the moment... Ahaha...**

**(The quote and review is on the very bottom if you wanna see it. XD)**

**

* * *

**

"Misa-Misa…" L began, pressing a thumb to his bottom lip.

"Hmm…?" Misa blinked, momentarily ceasing her flirting with Light to stare at the detective. "What is it?"

"Why do you admire Kira?"

"Why the sudden question?" The girl tilted her head sideways cutely.

L frowned a bit, irritated. "I want to know why people admire Kira," He deadpanned. "It can't be just because he murders criminals for his twisted way of justice…" The detective paused for a few seconds, chewing on his thumbnail. "I've researched on this matter thoroughly, and every time I believe I have something, ninety-five percent of the time I arrive at a dead end."

Misa giggled. "So even the great detective L can get befuddled,"

"Hmm, indeed."

Next to the celebrity, Light mentally frowned on what L said. _'They don't need some fancy reason to admire Kira,'_ He thought, _'Kira kills the criminals, lowering the crime rates, and everyone's happy. His justice is accepted by the people, and they see him as their new god…'_ The teen glanced briefly at L. _'…Why does he oppose me so?'_

Behind Light, Ryuk started chuckling for reasons unknown.

"Tee hee…" Misa smiled impishly. "Tell me, Ryuuzaki, what have you found about it so far?"

L blinked at the sudden line of questioning, but complied. "Well…" He started, mentally going through all his findings. "Most of Kira's followers are teenage girls…"

"And…?" Misa pressed, "Why do you think that's so? Do they all have something in common?"

"My thoughts were that they wanted to meet Kira, and start a relationship with him." L replied, going with the most obvious answer.

"_Bzzt_~!" Misa crossed her arms in front of her in an 'X' shape. "Think again! That's only _one_ of the reasons."

Light sighed, "Misa, why don't you just tell us?" He asked sweetly, gesturing to him, L, and the rest of the police force present.

Misa pouted, but complied. She dug into her shoulder bag and pulled out a thick book, "It's because of this… _duh_!"

"A… book?" Light blinked incredulously.

"Not _just_ a book…" The blonde paused dramatically, "…_Twilight_!"

"Enlighten us," L murmured, staring at the book in Misa's hands with interest.

"This is the main reason why Kira has many adoring teenage fangirls: Because of _Twilight_!" Misa raised the book above her head. "Where did you think they got the name 'Kira' from?!"

"…'Killer'?" Matsuda supplied feebly from his spot.

"No, of course not!" The blonde sighed, exasperated. "'Kira' means 'sparkles' in Japanese, correct? YES." She burst out, interrupting Matsuda's question and scaring him. "_Twilight_ is a book about vampires… _sparkly_ vampires… see where I'm going with this, Ryuuzaki?"

"Well, actually--"

"Of course you do! Teenage fangirls who read _Twilight_ believe that Kira is a sparkly vampire! He only gives people heart attacks because they think it's some new way of drinking blood without the mess!" Misa huffed, calming down. "Get it?"

The whole room was silent, processing what Misa just explained.

L actually smiled at Misa for the first time. "Thank you, Misa-Misa. Your contribution to my findings helped me reach a valid conclusion: Kira is a sparkly vampire loved by teenage girls, whom are obsessed with said sparkly vampires." He concluded, breaking the deafening silence.

Light facepalmed.

* * *

**A/N: IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW.**

**Quote (Wammy High, Chapter 6): **

"**Matt snorted in amusement, "Why would the Kira supporters name their so called 'god' a word that means 'sparkles'?" He asked, smiling goofily."**

**Review (from ****_Kavyle. _Wammy High, Chapter 6****):**

"**Because, Matt. Too many people are obsessed with Twilight. DUH. XD"**


End file.
